


30 October: : Post to ThreeParishes Borsetshhire Facebook Community Page

by inamac



Series: The Archers 2020 Covid 19 Drabbles [4]
Category: The Archers (Radio)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamac/pseuds/inamac
Summary: Following Susan's interview with Ben, one local farmer takes advantage.
Series: The Archers 2020 Covid 19 Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723621





	30 October: : Post to ThreeParishes Borsetshhire Facebook Community Page

**Red House Farm, Ambridge**

Happy Halloween!

Looking for gold in Ambridge?

Forget about going treasure hunting at Brookfield!

We have a selection of golden pumpkins for Halloween just waiting to be picked up. No digging required!

Big ones for carving (we also supply carving sets), sweet ones for cooking (why not visit our website for delicious recipes from Aga to microwave).

Red House Farm (Just off the Waterley Cross Road outside Ambridge.)

We also have free-range duck, goose and quail eggs and a selection of locally grown produce. Order your Xmas Brussels now!

Deliveries on request. Social distancing rules apply.


End file.
